One Mistake
by rabbits-lay-eggs
Summary: Things have changed since the war. And one mistake has lead to some unfortunate consequences. Review please! Harry and Hermione :
1. Chapter 1

Harry had put on some coffee and sat down when someone knocked on the door of the newly refurbished Potter house. It was 11:30pm, he thought, who could be hear at this time of night?

Harry answered the door and was a little taken aback by who was there.

"Hermione? What are you…come in." he said ushering Hermione in.

Hermione, Ron, and their daughter Hailey had been in Romania for the past 2 years because of a case Ron was working on. There was something going on. She would never show up unannounced especially without Ron.

"Sorry for coming so late, I hope you weren't asleep." she said.

"Its fine. I just got home actually. Here hand me her." Harry took Hailey in his arms and made her a bed on the couch so she could nap.

"You're just now getting in at this hour?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, we are so overworked at the ministry, its not funny. You want some coffee? I just put it on." he offered.

"yeah. Coffee would be great."

Harry handed her a cup and sat down at the table.

"So, how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Its alright. Romania is pretty interesting but I miss home. How have you been?"

"Working. That's about it. Ginny's touring with her team. I don't get to see her much."

"Im surprised you guys haven't tied the knot yet." she giggled.

"Ah, I've been busy and she's been busy. It just doesn't seem like a good time right now."

Hailey mumbled in her sleep and they both looked.

"She looks just like you Hermione."

"Well mostly."

"How old is she now? I haven't seen her since she was really tiny."

" 2 ½, she'll be 3 in September."

"Wow time flies by. Teddy is almost 5."

"Do you see a lot of him? How's Andromeda? I heard she was getting ill."

"Yeah, Teddy is here all the time or I go over to Andromeda's. She's getting worse and she's already said she hasn't got much time left after losing her husband and Tonks like that. I get full custody of him when she passes."

"I hate to hear that."

"Yeah, but we've all came to terms with it. "

There was a bit of a silence.

"Listen Hermione, what's the real reason your hear?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never show up randomly, especially without Ron? You can tell me what's going on. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well what was it about? Anything I can help with?"

"Not really. The fight was about us."

"Us? Like what?"

"Our past came up…our um…physical past."

"Oh…well that was only once and we both regretted it."

"Twice Harry. Once during the time Ron was gone and the other time was when we went to find my parents when we were both drunk."

"I try to block out the last one, not that it was bad or anything, just that you guys were together and I feel guilty about it."

"Yeah I know. But it got brought up because of Hailey."

Harry's heart dropped. 'What are you saying Hermione?"

"Well, Hailey isn't Ron's. She's yours. That's why I'm here."

Harry felt like he could faint. It couldn't be true. "Are you sure? How?"

"Well if I would've know at the beginning I would've told you but you see, baby's are born with blue eyes and then they change. Well Ron and I have blue eyes so I didn't think anything of it. But, her eyes changed to green when she was around 1 ½. I was trying to find a way to tell you both but before I could Ron noticed. We've been doing paternity testing and fighting, and turns out Ron's not the father."

"Are you kidding me?

"Im sorry Harry, I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen.'

"Don't apologize. We didn't mean for it to happen. Its not your fault. We just have to deal with the consequences. The beautiful consequences. " he smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I think we'll go to sleep for the night because we are both exhausted. Hailey can sleep in Teddy's room and you can take my room. Ill sleep in here."

"nonsense Harry Its your house, your bed, you sleep there."

"I insist Hermione."

"We both can sleep there. We're just sleeping anyway."

"I don't know Hermione."

"Harry we aren't doing anything. Its no big deal."

"Fine. But lets not mention it to Ginny. Lets not mention anything to Ginny just yet."

So what'd ya think? I know its not like the actual story but hey I like this idea. don't be afraid to leave a comment about it. Constructive criticism is welcome…no flames tho. If people like it, I would be more encouraged to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I never expected to actually get 3 reviews. I didn't think anyone would actually even read it. I know the whole deal where Harry and Hermione went to find her parents together confused ppl. After all, where was Ron? So here's my background info. I know it feels like its going slow but hopefully it'll pick up. Thanks again. ;)

Harry opened his eyes. He looked at the clock on the bed side table showing 4:00. He could hardly sleep at all. The he realized he was cuddled up against Hermione, with one arm around her. Harry jerked away like he had just been burned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. What was he thinking?

He looked over at Hermione. She was still sleeping. She looked beautiful. But then he thought of Ginny and it just all seemed wrong. He couldn't sleep beside Hermione, even if they were just sleeping. Harry got up and went to the living room to sleep.

He needed to get things straightened out. His thoughts wondered back to him and Hermione and how everything had led to this.

_The war had been over for a few days. They Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione sat down to dinner when Hermione announced she would be leaving the following day to find her parents in Australia. Ron was all for it but Mrs. Weasley protested saying they had just lost Fred and she wasn't about to lose another son. Harry offered to go along with Hermione, as Ron did need to be with his family and Harry wanted to get away for a while out of the public eye. _

_Harry remembered that it was a daunting task to find two people who's memories had been swiped and were living a completely different life. It took about 3 months to find them while trying not to draw attention to themselves. During those three months, Hermione had almost became hopeless. Harry decided that they had went through enough, and figured they would have a little party to cheer Hermione up, bought some fire whisky._

_Harry continued with the memory thinking how he could be so stupid. They had made a big mistake. Harry remembered that when they woke up they both felt guilty about it and would never speak about it again. It was best just to forget about it._

Harry couldn't believe he had a daughter. Let along with a woman who wasn't Ginny. _Ginny. How was he supposed to explain this one to her. Would she flip out? Would she accept it? Would she leave him? That's if he ever got to see her. She was touring with her team all over the place not to mention he was all over the place with work. _

_Hailey was almost 3 years old. He definitely had some catching up to do. She was different than Teddy. She was a girl after all and he had no clue how he was going to raise a daughter. _

_So there it is. That's why Ron wasn't around when Hailey was created lol. Anyway hopefully I will have another up eventually. I have a lot going on at the moment. As always review and tell me what you think. By the way, I now realize I was wrong about Hermione's eyes…I cant believe I forgot about that. Hope you enjoyed. If you have an idea or a suggestion feel free to tell me. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up and sat next to Harry. She looked like she couldn't sleep either.

"When did you come in here" she asked stifling a yawn.

"Oh..um..I don't know. Some time during the night." he answered.

"Couldn't sleep could you?" Harry shook his head. "I know I couldn't either."

"I've been wondering something, Hermione." he started.

"What?"

"What are you going to do now? I mean obviously you and Ron arent together, who gets the house?"

"I don't know Harry. The house in Romania so Ron can have it."

"But where are you going to live?"

"I'll have to find a place around here. I love being back here. Its so much better than Romania."

"Listen, I was thinking, Hailey is my daughter and I want to spend as much time with her as I can. I have a lot to catch up on."

"Okay but where are you going with this?'

"Well, I was thinking…maybe you and Hailey could live with me." He paused searching her face for some kind of emotion before continuing. " The reason is because Im working all the time and I don't have a set schedule, I get home at different times. I could see her whenever I get home. I wont be pestering you at your place all different hours of the day."

"But what about Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Wont she be mad?"

"You guys are friends, just like you and I. Plus, I was going to write her and tell her the news and see if she is able to meet somewhere."

"I hope shes not mad, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll go to Romania later to get our

"Great. I guess the room beside teddy's will be fine, if that's alright."

"Yeah any room is fine. What about my room?"

"Oh yeah , well you will need your own room, because Ginny wouldn't like it if we shared." He laughed nervously. "So take my room for the time being because the other room was storage stuff. Ill clean out later. Ill sleep in here. Feel free to make it all yours."

"Are you sure? I just feel like im imposing.'

"Your not, its fine. If you want to change something, go ahead. If you want to bring a guy home go ahead." he laughed. Hermione did to.

"Its to soon for that. Thank you Harry, for everything.

"Its not a problem. On the other hand, I've got to tell Ginny, or at least tell her to meet me somewhere. Should I put it in a letter or tell her face to face?"

"I would tell her face to face. If something like this happened to me, well I told you face to face."

"Okay, but I still need to schedule a visit somewhere."

**Okay so what'd you guys think? It still feels like its going slow. I know, I know. I actually moved so that's why there's been a pause. I really am going to try to post faster. Again, if you have any ideas you would like to add, please do, and ill be sure to credit you. Thanks again for all the reviews, even if theres only been 6. Love it. : ) Anyway continue to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat down to write the letter to Ginny. He had no idea what he was going to say. He was to scared of her reaction. He wasnted the letter to be vague but then again would it be best to get everything out in the open as quickly as possible? How could he explain that another women had his first child? How could he explain that he ruined her brother's relationship?

_Ginny,_

_I don't want to bother you with bad news while you're touring. I don't want to get you distracted or anything. You know me, im not that good with words. Some things have come up. I would love to put it in this letter and get it over with, but I feel like I should tell you in person. _

_I need to see you. Is there a place where we could meet? Maybe have lunch? I know your busy, just like me, but I will make it for sure. I love you and I miss you so much._

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and attached it to his owl. He was so nervous.

"Lets hope she doesn't kill me." He said before he sent her off.

Hopefully she would write back soon. In the mean time he was going to spend the time with his daughter. He also needed to get Teddy. Thankfully Teddy had not met Hailey. On top of all this, Hermione was going to Ron's to pick up Hailey's stuff. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, im off." Hermione stated. She handed Harry Hailey.

'Hurry back." he said smiling.

"She's not that bad." Hermione giggled.

"I know but Teddy is and the two of them could be a handful."

"Ill see you later. Be prepared to work."

"I will."

"Have fun with daddy, baby girl. I love you." She waved to Hailey and apparated.

Harry decided to use the floo network to get to Andromeda's. He landed in her tiny living room. She was so frail looking.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you, and who is this pretty little girl?" she smiled.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't heard all ready." He said sitting down.

"I don't receive the news after all the scandals going on during the war. I don't trust it. Who knows who is working there. And, I don't see many visitors now a days."

"Oh, well, you know I'll always visit."

"Thank you. Now tell me, how'd you get this cutie?"

" It's a little embarrassing actually."

"When you're as old as I am, you've seen and heard it all. Don't worry." She laughed.

"Well, this is Hailey. She's my daughter…as well as Hermione's."

"Oh I see, and how did this come about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, well, I'll leave out the baby-making part," he laughed, " But, anyway, you see when the war was over, Hermione still needed to find her parents. So I volunteered to help because Ron couldn't. While away, things just lead to, well her." He said looking at Hailey.

"So how did Ginny take it?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Why not?"

"I sent her a letter for us to meet up. Im just nervous about how she'll take it. We weren't technically together when it happened but Ron and Hermione were. I feel horrible about it. What if she wants to break up."

"Well, no matter happens, its not that child fault. She was made for a reason. As for Ginny, I believe you two can work things out, and if you don't, it's not meant to be."

"You haven't seen Ginny's bat-bogey hex have you?" he laughed.

"I know it'll be difficult. But you have children to think about."

"Speaking of which, where is the little munchkin?"

"Oh, probably playing in his room." She said but started coughing roughly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…fine. Just a bug." She said looking at the hanky curiously.

"You know, Andromeda, I can keep him longer if you want. Until you get better. He's a rather rambunctious child, are you sure you can handle it?"

"I don't want him to be a bother."

"He's never a bother. I love having him around. Hermione is staying with me, she can watch him while I'm gone too."

"Are you sure? I'd actually be able to go to the doctor without him getting into something." She smiled.

"I don't mind. I'll keep him for a little longer. Its no problem. He'll have Hailey to play with."

"Alright. If he's any trouble feel free to bring him back." She got up and got Teddy.

"Harry, I missed you!" He said running and grabbing around his waist.

"Missed you too."

"Who's that?" He said pointing to Hailey.

"This is Hailey, my daughter. She's your god-sister."

"I have a sister?"

"Yea, and guess what. You get to stay at my place for a little longer. You two can play together all the time."

"I can't wait. Bye Grandma." he said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

"Bye Teddy, you be good for Harry."

"We'll see you later Andromeda. Say bye Hailey." Hailey waved and hid her face. "She's bashful. Thanks for the advice Andromeda."

**So whats next? Telling Ginny that's what. Sorry for the short chapters guys. I don't mean it. Again any ideas feel free to tell me. Ill credit you. I know how I want to take the story I just need filler space because I don't want to ramble. As always review! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening decorating and cleaning out the rooms. Hailey's room was the complete opposite of Teddy's. Hailey now had a pink room with animated characters on the wall depicting scenes from her favorite stories. Teddy's room was green with flying Quidditch players.

When Harry woke up early the next morning a letter was waiting for him. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the name on the envelope and he was afraid to even open it. Hermione came in the kitchen.

"Did she answer back?" she asked noticing a letter in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah she did." he answered sipping coffee.

"And what'd it say?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why?"

"What if its got some kind of curse or something on it?"

"Do you seriously think Ginny would do that? Are you afraid of your own girlfriend?" She giggled a little bit.

"A little actually." He smiled. He opened the letter and read it and then handed it to Hermione.

_Harry,_

_What the hell did you do? Ill meet up with you at Madam Rosemertas for at 12:00pm for about an hour but I have to head back because we are doing some kind of television appearance in Italy. I don't know what you've done but if it's what I think it is then you can bet we are through. _

_Ginny_

"_Wow." Hermione said finishing the letter. "She's pissed."_

"_Yeah, what should I even say? I don't know how I would begin to even tell her."_

"_I didn't know how to tell you, I just winged it. Just play off of what she's saying and let her finish talking before butting in."_

"_That's it?"_

"_I don't know what to say. Trust me, she's going to want to talk to me and then I will be in the same situation."_

"_I don't know what Im going to do." He said putting his head in hands._

_Harry entered the cozy little coffee shop and immediately spotted Ginny. She was wearing a sleek green dress and had her hair done up. If this wasn't a date, she sure dressed like it was. Harry's heart started pounding as he reached her table._

"_Ginny its great to see you." He said smiling. "I've missed you." He said sitting down._

"_Hi Harry. I've missed you too until recently." she said crossing her arms. Harry's smile faded. "So lets get right to it because the team is going on some talk show in a few."_

"_What show?" he asked._

"_Don't beat around the bush, Harry, what was so important that you had to tell me to my face."_

" _Its hard to explain really. What I'm going to tell you is going to change us."_

"_Did you cheat on me?" She asked bluntly._

"_What? No, well…" he stammered._

"_Oh my God, you did cheat! Harry, what the…"_

'_Shh, Ginny, calm down. You'll draw attention to us. I didn't cheat."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_That's what im trying to explain. I cant believe you haven't heard yet."_

"_What are you talking about? Heard what? What happened?"_

"_Hermione and Ron are getting a divorce."_

"_And you couldn't put this in a letter? I don't have time for this."_

"_That's not all. Hailey isn't Ron's."_

"_Hermione cheated? Who's the father?" she asked. Harry suddenly got very nervous._

'_Um, I am. But let me explain!" he said quickly. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she snarled._

"_Harry Potter! How could you!" she yelled._

"_Hold on, let me explain. People are starting to stare Ginny."_

"_You better have a good reason!"_

"_Okay, first off, the times me and Hermione were together, you and I were not dating. Secondly, I was drunk Ginny, and I had no idea what I was doing.'_

"_Why were you drinking? When did this even happen/"_

"_Remember when Hermione went to find her parents and I volunteered to help her?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Well, it took a long time and Hermione was feeling really depressed so I bought some fire whisky and we drank but I never intended for anything to happen, it just did. I feel terrible and I would take it back if I could but I cant. Im really sorry and if you cant forgive me, I understand."_

"_Its going to take a while for me to get over this. She gave you your first child, something we have tried for a solid year or so. Have you got any idea how that makes me feel Harry?'_

"_Yes I do, and Im willing to wait for then, just don't give up on us. We can get through this."_

"_I just don't Harry. You screw up my brother's relationship, damage mine and Hermione's friendship, and severely damage ours."_

"_It seems bad now, but I promise we can get through it all."_

"_I've got a lot to think about."_

"_Ginny, please…"_

"_I've got to go." she said getting up to leave. Harry caught her hand._

"_I love you Ginny, this kid changes nothing between us." He said. Ginny smiled a fake smile and walked out leaving Harry rooted to the spot. _


End file.
